


Sleepovers

by orphan_account



Series: queer svtfoe [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Autistic Star Butterfly, F/F, Her name is jennifer in this, Jenn is a useless gay, Marco and star are qpps, Trans Female Character, Trans Marco Diaz, autistic star
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Star Butterfly and her best friend Jennifer diaz invite their crushes over for a sleepover, what happens next only time and this story will tell.





	Sleepovers

You hummed in a chipper tone, your chewy necklace in between your teeth. The summer was making the outdoors unbearable and even monsters didn't want to seem to bother. Your best friend lay on your lap, her hair tickling your bare legs as you scrolled through your social media feed.

 

   "Hey Jenn?" 

   

The brown haired beauty looked up at you, 

 

   "Yeah Star?"

 

   "Janna and Jackie wanna come over for a sleepover tonight can you go ask your parents?"

 

   The girl simply nodded and with slow movement headed downstairs. 

Your heart fluttered a bit in your chest as you looked at your recent messages, 

 

janso can me an jackie come over tonight ? 

star bfly : idk jenn's asking ! but u should be able to !! :D 

jan : niceeeeee 

jan : ive missed you ya dork 

star bfly : :000000

star bfly : rrly tho ?

jan : of course why would i lie to my fave girl 

 

   Your doofy smile and practically heart filled eyes became distracted when your best friend entered your room again. 

 

   "Mom said yeah!"

 

   "Nice!" 

 

   You couldn't help but to flap your hands a bit , almost dropping your phone in the process, your best friend simply smiling at you. 

 

   "Jenn?" 

 

   "Mhm?"

 

   "Have I told you how much you mean to me because you're an angel and I love you ya dork."

 

   Jenn simply gasped over dramatically , her medium length hair framing her face 

 

   "Oh do tell!! You wouldn't perhaps be? Homosexual !!!"

 

   You joined in the silly game with fevor. 

 

   "Why yes!!! I am the ruler of the gays my queen did you not know!"

 

   The two of you giggled at your silly southern Belle voices. 

 

star bfly : yeah u guys can come over tonight !!!! 

star bfly : bring ur sleeping bags and ur pretty selves 

jan : K dude 

 

   You simply flopped onto your bed with a smile on your face, in a few hours, you could possibly be holding hands with Janna, the literal girl of your dreams and also one of your best friends. 

 

   You and Jenn  happened to glance around your room which was, not good. The two of you shared a glance and begrudgingly started picking things up. 

" the things we do for our gayness. " 

______

 

   The bell rang, of course signifying someone was at the door, you and Jenn shared a look, as you both scrambled downstairs to get it. The two of you were exhausted from the cleaning spree but love and adrenaline took over your bodies. You of course, got to the door first, revealing Janna and Jackie in casual outfits, yet practically gleaming. Jenn was shocked a bit and stumbled on her words so you took over for her. 

 

   "Hey guys! so glad you can make it!" 

 

   You ushered them in and led them upstairs, Jenn carrying their bags for the two of them. 

you could smell them, both were wearing strong perfume that mingled together nicely and contrasted? Kinda like them honestly, they were both so different but they had that cool chill vibe that tended to have everyone either avoiding them or flocking to them. 

No wonder you and Jenn liked them so much they were both so out of your league. 

 

   You were drawn from your internal monologue when you almost walked into your door, you opened it immediately afterwords you saw a blur run past you and you could hear a loud thump followed by a creak. Jenn had dropped their bags onto the floor, and Janna immediately jumped into your bed ,kicking her shoes off. A soft smile crept it's way onto your face and you soon joined her with a running start. 

 

   "Hey Star me and Jackie are going to get some snacks, what do you want?"

 

   "Nachos!" 

 

   You an janna both exclaimed at the same time and laughed a bit at your synchronicity. You felt at ease and so so happy. 

__________

 

   "I'm kicking your butt Janna! "

 

   "Eat my butt Star! "

 

   The two of you were playing a fierce game of Mario kart , and Janna had just barely taken over first place , leaving you in second. You groaned in frustration as janna finished the race first. 

 

   "You slay me Janna Ordonia."

 

   Jenn and Jackie eventually joined in the heated hijinks and the four of you ended with an equal amount of wins, though you determined Jenn and  you sucked at the game the most. 

 

   You all were much calmer now and ended up doing each other's makeup and hair. An activity everyone thoroughly enjoyed, except for you.

 

   "Jackie hand me the brush."

 

   "Brush." 

 

   Janna attempted to tame your mess of tangles that you call hair, your face scrunched up in a slight amount of pain. You envied Jenn at that moment in time, Jackie was going through her hair with her fingers ever so gently and if Jenn was a cat, she'd be purring. And Jenn looked absolutely blissful, and the Makeup you did for her was wonderful , you couldn't help but to be proud of the winged eyeliner. 

 

   "Alright sorry star but your hair is a disaster i don't think i can do it." 

 

   "Aw it's okay janna banana i can just poof it better later!"

 

   "Oh yeah I forgot you were magic an all."

 

   The four of you laughed and you decided that you wouldn't be anywhere else at that moment. 

_______________

 

   It was early in the morning, possibly 3 am, and a movie was quietly playing on stars TV. Jenn and Jackie fell asleep much earlier and the two were cuddled into each other on Jenn's bed. An adorable sight really. Janna was only half paying attention to the movie, opting to play on her phone instead. You were distracted by other things. Those other things being Janna, and the text you just received. 

 

mr edge : are u going to do it or do i have to go over there myself and make you two kiss

star bfly : noooo Tom don't 

mr edge : oh i wont dw im too tired anyways 

mr edge : seriously tho ask her out 

mr edge : u know she's gay and she's definitely into you 

star bfly : fineeee 

 

   You put your phone down, mustering up your courage and trying to settle down your rampaging nerves. 

 

   "Hey Janna can i? Ask you something?" 

 

   "Yeah shoot princess."

 

   You couldn't help but to tug at your nightgown a bit and smile at her endearing pet name. 

 

   "Well I uh... Just wanted to let you know that I..." 

 

   You felt her eyes on you and your face flushed and your heart was racing. 

 

   "I really like you and i was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" 

 

   The words came out in a quiet jumble but janna seemed to understand you and she smiled , a warm smile that made you melt. 

 

   "Of course you big nerd, can i ask you a question?" 

 

   You simply nodded your head, too dumbfounded to speak.

 

   "Can I kiss you?" 

 

   You nodded more frantically this time. You felt her hand touch the side of your face softly and her lips on yours and you felt your heart soar and your skin tingle under her touch. 

 

   Janna simply smiled and turned back to face the TV, but now your hands were touching under the covers and with the other you reached for your phone and sent a text,

 

star bfly : I did it !!! 

 

   and later when you were wrapped in your arms, her asleep, you decided she would be your princess too. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there are grammar or spelling errors! Feel free to leave opinions and feedback!


End file.
